Erreur fatale
by AsterRealm
Summary: Semaine de l'OS - Bokuto n'avait fait qu'une seule erreur. L'erreur de trop. Really dumb OS. BoKuroo.
**Disclaimer** : Furudate Haruichi

 **Pairing** : BoKuroo lol

 **Note** : je pleure. Also, c'est sur le thème Bleu Roi, fourni gracieusement par BakaNH. OS pour la semaine de l'OS. En retard, encore, haha. :D Je jure que le prochain sera sérieux, je le juuuuure (non).

 **Note 2** : Image de cover par Viria, dont vous devriez totalement checker les fanarts btw.

* * *

— Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. D'abord incapable de bouger, Bokuto finit par ouvrit lentement la bouche, sous le choc.

— Mais..., commença-t-il, et un bras balayant les airs comme pour éloigner ses protestations l'arrêta.

Kuroo prit la peine de s'avancer vers lui, posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

— Bokuto. Ne le prends pas mal, surtout. Je t'aime, tu sais. Ça ne changera jamais. Mais j'ai mes limites, moi aussi, comme tout un chacun. Il est certains sacrifices que je suis prêt à faire, certaines décisions que je suis prêt à prendre, mais il existe une ligne invisible tracée quelque part au plus profond de mon cœur, une frontière inviolable sur laquelle je ne peux empiéter.

Le coin des lèvres de Bokuto s'affaissa ; ses yeux, très lentement, se remplirent de larmes.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il à mi-voix, et la prise de Kuroo se resserra un peu tandis que sa bouche s'étirait d'un sourire triste, presque déçu.

— Je sais. Et je sais que tu accepterais n'importe quoi pour moi, mais je ne peux pas. On fait tous des erreurs. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous, regarde.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Tu me crois ?

Bokuto hocha la tête. Kuroo posa doucement son front contre le sien.

— Oublions cet épisode, d'accord ?

Il fallut un moment à l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani pour acquiescer. Il s'éloigna un peu, les épaules basses.

— Tu peux lâcher ça, maintenant, lui rappela Kuroo.

Le regard de Bokuto glissa jusqu'à ses mains, serrées compulsivement autour de son erreur monumentale. Il voulut s'en débarrasser, la jeter quelque part où il n'aurait plus à affronter son ignominieuse présence, au fond d'un placard qu'ils ne rouvriraient pas avant de déménager à nouveau, dans deux ou trois ans d'ici – peut-être moins, s'il continuait à accumuler les échecs. Ses doigts, pourtant, ne lui obéissaient pas ; animés d'une volonté propre, ils s'accrochaient aux contours aigus de l'odieuse preuve de sa défaite, refusant d'abandonner ce qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à acquérir.

La main de Kuroo, tiède et caressante, se posa sur la sienne. Il détacha ses doigts crispés les uns après les autres, plus convaincant que les ordres sourds que ceux-ci refusaient d'entendre, et bientôt Kuroo se retrouva en possession de l'objet de sa honte, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

— Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile.

— Akaashi m'avait dit... il m'avait dit que ça conviendrait. Il m'avait juré...

Kuroo déposa le paquet sur le meuble du salon avant de revenir s'intéresser au jeune homme à l'air misérable qui s'appuya contre lui. Ils s'enlacèrent doucement, peut-être une minute ou deux, suffisamment pour s'être imbibés de la chaleur familière de l'autre, de la forme de son corps, du rythme de son cœur.

— Akaashi est quelqu'un de bien, souffla Kuroo au creux de l'oreille de Bokuto, mais il n'est pas parfait. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas voulu mal faire.

— Il ne m'avait jamais fait défaut.

— Il ne m'a plus vu depuis quelques mois. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, tout simplement. C'est pas toujours facile de se représenter quelqu'un sans l'avoir devant soi.

— Ça partait d'une bonne intention.

— J'en suis sûr.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. C'est oublié.

Bokuto s'écarta de lui.

— Allez, souris un peu, dit Kuroo. Je trouverai autre chose. Tu verras.

— D'accord.

Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

Kuroo attendit qu'il soit tout à fait hors de vue pour ramasser le paquet. Les doigts de Bokuto y avaient laissé de petits renfoncements, quelque part sur les bords.

Pris d'un doute, il l'ouvrit, puis il secoua longuement la tête. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ce n'était pas simplement une question de goût, encore moins de politesse ou d'affection. C'était une question de logique. Une question d'honneur. Il y avait des associations qui n'existaient que grâce à l'intervention du diable ; des rencontres qui ne pouvaient mener qu'à la destruction. Et, pour tout l'or du monde, jamais Kuroo ne laisserait son cou porter la preuve que, quelque part dans l'univers, quelqu'un était encore suffisamment aveugle pour oser mélanger ce qu'il fallait à tout prix garder à distance.

Il était hors de question qu'on le prenne un jour à combiner du bleu roi avec du vermillon. C'était hors de sa portée ; sa philosophie ne le lui permettait pas.

Après un dernier regard pour l'inqualifiable faute de goût qu'illustrait la cravate rayée, il la reposa dans sa boîte et jura de ne jamais plus y toucher.

* * *

This is dumb et je ne suis pas fière de moi. mdr. Toutes mes excuses. adieu

Il y a des pairings qui sont difficiles à shipper, au début, puis qui s'imposent progressivement, le temps passant, et grimpent ni vu ni connu notre échelle interne des pairings favoris, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'on les découvre dans notre top 5 sans avoir même remarqué qu'ils s'étaient hissés jusque-là. Il fut un temps où je ne pouvais voir le BoKuroo autrement qu'en brotp très sympa. Cette époque est révolue. Je l'aperçois, désormais, passant sa tête sournoise derrière mon pauvre TsukkiYama, scrutant le trône du KenHina, avide de pouvoir et de domination. Mais tu ne gagneras pas, BoKuroo. Le KenHina ne perdra pas contre toi.

Je crois.

Sans blague hahaha je les shippe tant, c'est l'enfer. Tuez-moi. Vous en reverrez sous ma plume. *Sigh*.

Ah ouais du coup, semaine de l'OS en cours, n'hésitez pas à venir jouer avec nous, huhu. :D Le prochain OS est un AkaKen, si dieu le veut. Lol.


End file.
